Various techniques have been used to impart repellent properties to a substrate. For example, silane compounds or compositions having one or more fluorinated groups have been successfully used for rendering substrates such as glass and ceramics oil- and water-repellent. Such silane compounds or compositions have typically included one or more hydrolysable groups and at least one fluorinated alkyl group or fluorinated polyether group. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,646,085; 5,274,159; 6,613,860; 6,716,534, 7,470,741; and 7,652,115 and Int. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. WO2010/060006. Substrates that have been treated for oil and water repellency include glass, ceramics such as bathroom tile, enamel, metals, natural and man-made stone, polymers, and wood.
Some surface modification techniques have been successfully used with metal surfaces (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,158,264 (David et al.)), but some of these techniques are expensive and time-consuming and may be difficult to carry out on larger metal or metallized articles.